Episode 7090 (3rd June 2009)
Plot Audrey and Gail leave for Italy to visit Sarah. Joe is wondering where his pain killers are. David sees Audrey hand over the salon and house keys to Natasha. Peter clears up the smashed sherry bottle, cuts his hand and manages to keep Ken from entering the flat. Kevin becomes suspicious about Molly and Jason. Julie tries to sort Sean out - she wants to get him fit and healthy. Poppy becomes increasingly irritated with Betty and her lazy attitude to work. Whilst Molly gets her hair cut by Natasha, David manages to take Audrey's house keys. Joe is in immense pain with his back. David hides photographs and letters that would give the game away to Gary that it's Audrey's house. Jason suggests to Tyrone and Kevin that he'd be happy to settle down, making Kevin even more suspicious. Peter is hurt by how he has made Luke feel over the situation with Michelle. David returns Audrey's keys to the salon whilst Teresa has her hair done; feeling satisfied that his plan is coming together. Julie is going to see a medium in the hope of receiving messages from her dad. Blanche catches Peter in the Rovers about to buy a drink, he tells her about the sherry and they go back to Ken's house, Peter admits he's struggling to stay off the alcohol; Ken hugs him and says they'll help. Joe tears the living room and kitchen apart looking for his pills and then confronts David who denies taking the pills. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Luke Strong - Craig Kelly *Poppy Morales - Sophiya Haque *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Builder's Yard *Grasmere Drive *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *Development site Notes *Ken Barlow (William Roache) is credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Audrey and Gail leave for Italy, David informs Gary 'the job' will take place the next day; a dejected Peter confides in Ken about his struggle to stay off the booze; and Kevin's suspicions about Molly and Jason grow. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,680,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2009 episodes